


there's nothing for us to talk about.

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: jack wants to talk about it, gabe does not.





	

Gabriel stared at a point just above Jack’s left shoulder, keeping his arms folded across his chest and expression neutral. “There’s nothing for us to talk about.”

Jack hesitated, and a muscle in his cheek jumped. “Gabe, that’s not--”

“If there’s nothing else, _Strike Commander_.” He tried to keep the venom out of his voice but he knew they could both hear it. “I have duties. Clearly not as important as yours--”

“Gabe, please just listen--” Jack started to speak over him, until Gabriel met his eyes. His jaw snapped shut.

“Look.” He bit his tongue against the endearment that wanted to slip out. “Jack. You were chosen. I wasn’t. I can’t--” Gabriel straightened his arms to his sides and clenched his fists, keeping his weight solid on the ground and holding back the tells in his own face. “If you’re going to lead, then you need to lead. Don’t pity me because you feel bad I was fucked over.”

Jack’s eyes dipped to the floor. “I need you by my side,” he said, voice soft and tender. “Nothing could stop us together.”

It was too much. He couldn’t handle that tone, the one he had only heard when they were alone, when Jack said _I love you_ or _we’ll be together forever_ , the little loving words and wishful thinking that got them through the worst of the crisis. Those words, promising so much and would likely deliver nothing.

“No. You need to be the leader of Overwatch. I’ll do whatever dirty work Director Petras sends me off to do, and we’ll be colleagues. That’s all.”

“But,” Jack started.

“Permission to be dismissed, _Strike Commander_?”

“I don’t…” Jack’s eyes moved side to side as they watched his face, and he made sure to keep his own eyes hard, his brows low and relaxed, his jaw loose. 

Jack turned his head to the side. “Permission granted.”

Gabriel nodded and turned on his heel, leaving the office.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still bitter about the promotion
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
